


SMPLive Oneshits

by YlpeysGalaksi



Category: SMPLive
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlpeysGalaksi/pseuds/YlpeysGalaksi
Summary: -also from my wattpad by the same name-theyre oneshotsi laughed hard at the typo in the title so it's stayingno requests at the moment and slow updates :') i write long stuff so





	1. Neglected Space

Neglected Space - Carson x Josh

≪━─━─━─━─◈─━─━─━─━≫

Carson's eyes closed as he took a slow, deep breath, the sunlight reflecting off his glasses. He loved coming to the forest; it was a place where he could stroll, alone, and just let his thoughts tumble out. The trees would listen and keep his secrets locked away deep in their rough bark. But, he knew now that he wasn't alone. He'd been sharing the place with his "best friend," Josh. Truth be told, he'd told the forest that he's in love with Josh. He just hopes the black-haired boy didn't hear those words being shouted to the leaves. 

As Carson trudged along the foot trail, he heard rustling behind him and knew exactly who it was. 

"Josh?"

More swishing leaves.

"I know you can hear me, please, don't walk away."

A moment later, the boy came out from behind a tree, looking baffled. Strings of tears snuck their way down his red cheeks, and he reached up with a trembling hand to wipe them away. 

"C-Carson...wh-what are you doing here...?" His voice sounded shaky and it broke mid-sentence. He looked on the edge of a panic attack; the tears, his shaking form and voice...what had happened that caused him to come here like this?

Carson walked forward and pulled him into a tight hug, saying, "That doesn't matter right now, I'm worried about you."

Josh started to lightly sob on his shoulder, but it turned into a heavy sobbing. Carson sat him down and just allowed him to cry, holding him tightly. After a good, long while, his crying slowed and Josh pulled back, still looking very upset. He lowered his head, staring at the ground.

"I...I'm sorry--"

"Don't," Carson cut him off strictly, "I care about you a lot Josh, don't apologize. I don't mind at all...how about you come with me."

Carson stood up with a grunt of effort and started to walk away, and from behind him he heard Josh say, "Okay... if you look after me, I'll look after you as well." 

Carson looked around at all the downed trees, torn bark and grass, all the slightly wilting flowers and large puddles of water due to the endless amounts of recent downpours. It's hard to believe they were even in California with all the rain they have gotten the past two weeks.

"This place is so...weather-beaten...all the rain isn't doing this place good," the taller boy observed. "But still...it's cool to see how aged this place is. This forest is like...a peaceful corner. I really do cherish these trees," he continued. "I know, this all probably sounds weird," Carson chuckled, turning to look at Josh with a smile.

"There's another place too, an abandoned building. It isn't very big but...well, you'll see." Carson turned his head and winked at Josh. smiling like the little gremlin he is. This only made Josh more suspicious. The pair followed the foot trails for a while, looking at the plants and the several bugs that flitted about. Josh dodged all the pools of water but Carson waded through them, grateful for the coolness of the water compared to the humid heat of midday. Carson didn't care about the fact that his shoes and socks were soaked through. The sun was hidden behind some wispy clouds, but that didn't curb the almost 90° temps that this summer day was bringing. 

Soon, the two came across a stream. Carson sat down on a rock and splashed his face, and didn't hide the fact that he also took a sip of the water. Josh screwed his nose up at that.

"Carson, that's kinda gross."

"I'm parched! It's too hot out here, how are you surviving?"

"I'm not."

Josh waded into the stream, letting out a deep, satisfied sigh as he splashed his own face. He didn't want to take a drink, though.

"This water could be really gross for all we know."

Carson shrugged, stating, "It tasted fine! You're just a pussy." Josh chuckled, shouting, "You won't be saying the same if you get sick later! And I won't take care of you!" 

Carson cupped his hands while smirking deviously, allowing water to fill then like a cup before splashing the water in Josh's face. Josh kicked water at Carson, getting the blonde more wet than himself.

"OK, OK, you win!" Carson laughed, smacking Josh's arm as the boy sat next to Carson. Carson took off his glasses to dry them off before sliding them back on. The pair went silent, taking in the scenery; the flowing water, rustling leaves, the sounds of birds and the distant barking of a pack of coyotes. 

"Well, I'm glad I was right."

Carson started, looking up at Josh. "Huh? What do you mean...?"

"You have told me about this place before, I've watched you come and go...I was hoping to find you here today. I've been so stressed because...I..." Josh fell silent, staring at the water in fear. 

"Josh? Just tell me, I won't tell anyone, I pinky promise.

"I'm in love with you," Josh whispered, looking on the edge of tears. He looked at the flowing stream, starting to tremble.

"Josh...look at me."

"..."

"Josh. Please..look up. Trust me."

As soon as the black-haired boy raised his head, Carson leaned forward and pressed his lips to Josh's. Josh was stunned for a moment, but he angled his head and kissed back. He raised a shaky hand and rested it on the side of Carson's head while Carson rested his hands on Josh's waist. The blonde pulled away, smiling sweetly.

"I love you too."

Carson chuckled because of the state Josh was in; his face was beet red and his expression was awestruck. 

"I...I was so scared, I-I thought you weren't--"

"Gay? Yeah no that's a lie." Carson laughed, pulling Josh in for a hug. "I've been too afraid to come out, honestly. I'm afraid of losing people, friends and fans that I care about so much."

Josh pulled away, grabbing Carson's hand and squeezing it. "I know that feeling all too well..." 

Carson beamed, stating, "None of that matters right now. I'm just glad that you're here with me." He leaned back in, catching Josh's lips once again. Josh felt slight butterflies in his stomach, but not out of nervousness. He felt so happy to finally be with Carson, finally feel his touch, his lips...god he loves Carson's lips. He pulled away again and proceeded to rest his forehead on Josh's, their noses barely brushing. 

"God...you're so cute," Carson murmured, smiling. Josh turned red, looking down and smiling, flustered. Carson took this time to admire the boy's dimples. 

"You're so cute it has to be illegal," Carson stated, smirking. Josh lightly punched Carson's arm, chuckling. "And you're so cheesy, you troglodyte." Carson laughed, getting up and splashing Josh, which resulted in a little splash war between them. The woods were filled with their laughter, and the trees' leaves rustled as if they were laughing with the two boys. Josh got Carson almost soaking wet, so Carson started to chase Josh further down the trail. Josh was very ahead, and suddenly skidded to a stop when he ran into a large, scarred path. Carson came up behind him and threw his arms around Josh's waist, then stopping dead when he saw what was in front of them.

A large, road-width path lay ahead of them; downed trees, stumps and flattened plants, scarred earth. 

"A tornado, maybe?" 

"No...no no no," Carson mumbled, unwrapping his arms from around Josh's waist and striding forward. He looked shocked and heartbroken. "It's gone..."

"What's gone?"

"We're losing it. They're gonna cut these woods down, my fears came true..." 

Carson let out a yell of frustration, before spinning around and explaining to Josh, "I saw on some company's website that they were gonna build where these woods are. I was just hoping that it wasn't true..." He sighed and looked both directions down the bath. "It goes down pretty far..."

Josh frowned and walked over to Carson, hugging him. "We could try and do something...I don't know what, other than protest or something."

Carson shrugged, pecking Josh's forehead. "This is not what I stand for..." He suddenly panicked, before running into the damage. 

"Carson!" Josh yelled after the boy, "Be careful! I don't want you to--"

"Come with me! I gotta find that building!"

Josh groaned, chasing after the boy but being careful not to potentially trip over any rocks or wood. When he finally found the blonde, he was standing in front of a crumbling, stone building. This must be it, Josh thought. There were no windows and there was hardly a roof left. Vines and trees almost entirely obscured it. It was the size of a normal house, but a bit smaller. Carson turned around, grinning like an idiot. 

"Here it is. My favorite part about this forest."

Josh strode forward, staring at the building. 

"What...what was it?"

"Not sure," Carson stated," But, come inside." The boy winked which made Josh confused. At the same time, worry wormed in his stomach.

"Carson..i don't know about this--"

"Josh. You're fine. I come here every time I'm in these woods. And, there's something super cool inside."

"Yeah, but..the roof looks like it's about to cave--"

"There is hardly a roof left! That last piece of it just hangs there. I smacked my head on it the first time I came in," Carson chuckled. He walked in, and Josh followed pursuit, almost instinctively wanting to protect his boyfriend. Dead leaves swirled around his feet as he stepped in. Paint was peeling from the walls, and the stones were cracked up. A tiny piece of the sunken ceiling remained. And, in the very corner, was a grand piano. 

"W-wow…"

"Right?" Carson strode over to the piano, pressing the keys a bit. The piano was a bit out of tune.

Carson turned his head towards Josh. "I don't know how old, but it looks at least ten years old, the black paint chipping and shit. I'd love to save this piano if we can't convince anyone to not destroy these woods," Carson stated. He looked at again, gazing at the piano. He walked over to it and sat down on the black, leather seat. 

"I'm hopeless when it comes to music, so I normally just aimlessly press the keys," Carson chuckled. Josh stood beside him, observing the old, chipped piano. 

"How does it still work? This place must've been through lots of...rough weather," Josh questioned. He looked around some more at the crumbled stone and overgrown scenery. 

"Josh. Look above you, fuckin dummy," Carson mumbled the last part, giggling.

"Oh lord, I'm not deaf you bitch!" Josh ruffled Carson's hair, going to steal the boy's glasses but Carson grabbed his arm before he got close.

"Well you're obviously blind! The part of the roof that's left is almost entirely over the piano! At least, the part with the keys," Carson exclaimed. 

"Yeah, I see that." Josh walked around, stones and leaves crackling under his shoes. He took in the scenery and started to understand why Carson really treasured this place. 

"Maybe we could…fix up this place? It's so neglected, I mean, it'd be nice," Josh presented. Carson went still, silent, before getting up and turning around.

"Josh how the fuck are you such a genius?! C'mere." Josh giggled as Carson came forward, wrapping his arms around the smaller's waist and peppering his face with little kisses. 

"S-stop! It tickles," Josh giggled, trying to push Carson away but the blonde only kissed his lips to shush him. He pulled away with an almost Cheshire Cat-like grin. 

"You idiot."

"I'm your idiot now!" Carson laughed at josh's deadpanned face.

"Shut! Let's go home and write a letter to the mayor," Josh said. Carson nodded, looking determined.

Stop in the name of love!  
I've got just what you're looking for!  
I've got tree-lined interiors,  
Where we can dine with the biosphere

If you'll take care of me, I'll take care of you. If you be good to me...

"...I'll be good to you." Josh whispered the last statement in awe. He looked up, spacing out which confused the taller next to him.

||josh's memory

"I...I'm sorry--" My plea was instantly cut off by Carson.

"Don't," he almost snapped, "I care about you a lot Josh, don't apologize. I don't mind at all...how about you come with me."

I blinked, confused, before saying, "Okay... if you look after me, I'll look after you as well."

He started to walk away, and I knew that he really cared. More than anyone else. And I care about Carson too. Just more than he probably knows. Way more.

||

"...Did you--that time you found me..in those woods--"

"Yeah. I...I felt like it fit. We're as much as a part of that forest as are the trees, and the plants and animals. So I'm gonna do what I can," Carson stated, highly determined.

"Then how about we plant trees and plants in the wake of the damage?"

"..."

"Carson?" Josh blinked, staring at Carson has the blonde turned his head, taking his glasses off for some reason and staring back at him.

"Josh. You are a genius." 

Later that evening, Carson and Josh lay down in the blonde's bed. Carson turned on his side and wrapped his arm around Josh's waist. 

"I love you, Josh."

Josh smiled, looking up at Carson and pressing his lips to the tall boy's. Carson sat up and they kissed for a minute before Josh pulled back. 

"I love you too." 

They laid in silence for a moment, cuddling, before Carson said, "Do you think they'll listen?"

"I don't know. The letter was very persuasive. If the don't listen the first time then we'll keep going at it 'till they do."

Carson smiled contently, shuffling closer to Josh. He was holding the boy tightly, feeling comforted by not just his words, but his overall presence. Josh had snuggled against Carson's chest, and their legs were tangled. 

"Shit!" Josh's head snapped up at Carson's sudden speaking. 

"What the fuck you bitch!" Carson laughed at Josh before saying, "Sorry, it's just...I just remembered that we gotta pack up for Vidcon, and...i dont know--"

"Carson-- the woods will he fine! Just go to sleep," Josh grumbled, laying his head back down. Soon the two were sound asleep, all their worries gone away.

The boys finally got a chance to walk through the woods again two weeks later after they had been at Vidcon. Carson was nervous; he had hoped that no more of the woods have been destroyed so that his letter could possibly change things before it was too late. Josh, on the other hand, was just happy that he could finally have alone time with his boyfriend. The group accepted them pretty well, some were a bit skeptical of Carson and others were really happy.

When the pair reached the cut paths, hand in hand, they were greeted with a surprise. The only thing really missing was trees; tall plants had already grown back in place of the scattered wood and scored earth. Carson looked bewildered for a moment, then beyond happy. Josh turned to him, laughing excitedly.

"See? I told you so!" Josh giggled, happily throwing his arms around Carson's waist and pressing his lips to the shorter boy's. They kissed for a brief moment before Josh pulled back, a soft smile on his lips.

"You worried for nothing," Josh stated, before continuing with, "It's a story in mourning, you're the author, so pour out your masterpiece."

Carson looked around at the woods again, looking more hopeful but at the same time, worried.

"How much longer till this place is dust? What if we're too late?"

Josh looked Carson in the eyes, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Can we discuss?"


	2. Touch Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh just wants some cuddles(it isnt angst i promise, very fluffy)  
Carson x Josh

≪━─━─━─━─◈─━─━─━─━≫

Josh sat by Carson, fiddling with his hands. He was hanging out with the taller for a day or two, but he had to go back home soon because of college. He was really happy to finally be with his beloved, but for a couple of days beforehand he had a terrible touch-starvation. It was sort-of the main reason for him coming over.

"Carson...? I'm tired, let's go cuddle." Carson's head raised in surprise at Josh's small voice. The blonde was showing Josh his newest video to sort-of have the boy proof-watch it along with him.

"Alright, love. You sure you're good?"

"I just want cuddles," Josh mumbled, looking up at Carson. A light blush dusted the smaller's cheeks. Carson liked that a lot. Josh changed into more comfortable, sleep-appropriate clothes; Josh wearing just boxers and an oversized shirt of Carson's. Carson himself just left his current outfit on, just a t-shirt and sweatpants. Carson shut the lights off; bedroom lights and the Nanoleaves, then the two climbed into Carson's king-sized bed.

Josh had instantly shuffled closer to Carson, almost curling into the other. This made Carson chuckle, before wrapping an arm around the boy and peppering his cheek, nose and forehead with kisses.

"No 'I love you'? Meanie." Josh giggled, raising his head, his eyes half-shut.

"I shouldn't have to tell you, retard," Josh mumbled tiredly.

Carson let out a very faked, exasperated gasp of surprise. "You can't say that to me anymore!"

"Yes I fucking can!" Josh stuck his tongue out, humming. Carson rolled his eyes, coming back with, "You want cuddles or not? You bitch boy!"

Josh didn't reply, only snuggling closer to Carson and putting his head back down. 

"That's what I thought!" The both of them giggled, Carson leaning down to pepper Josh with more kisses. He moved along his cheek and jawline, going down to his neck just a bit. Josh squirmed ever so slightly, giggling silently. 

"It tickles!" Carson laughed, moving his hands to Josh's sides to tickle the boy more. Josh laughed out loud, kicking at Carson.

"Don't aim for my crotch!" Carson tried to push Josh away but the smaller smacked his hands. "You baby!"

"Don't call me baby!" Josh pretended to pout, sticking out his lower lip and crossing his arms.

"Babyrage." Carson stuck his tongue out, prompting Josh to do the same. 

"Let's sleep, I'm tired."

Carson chuckled, wrapping both arms around Josh as they both lay down. Josh snuggled up to Carson again, mumbling into his shirt, "I love you."

"I love you too, you cutie." Carson smiled at the beautiful boy in front of him, happy that he was happy. Carson lay his head back down, and soon the boys' legs were tangled and Carson was running his fingers through Josh's silky, black hair

"I'm jealous of your hair, woo." 

"Mmmph..shfut uph," Josh mumbled, his voice muffled. Carson chuckled, laying his head down and taking his hand away.

"No."

"What Josh?"

"Keeph doing thpat," Josh murmured. Carson chucked, playing with the smaller's hair again. Soon Carson noticed that his breathing was slow and deep. The blonde smiled to himself, lowering his hand and resting it on Josh's. Soon he drifted off, his mind still on his beautiful boyfriend.


	3. Dizzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are at a Twitchcon party and Carson's crush on Josh only grows.
> 
> Carson x Josh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N | "The group" refers to Carson, Cooper, Ted, Josh, Travis and Altrive, and basically lots of SMPLive peeps. This takes place at a Twitchcon party.

≪━─━─━─━─◈─━─━─━─━≫

Josh walked around Twitchcon, trying to find the place they all agreed on for meeting. He finally spotted Altrive; he could tell it was him because his hair style was similar to Josh's. 

"Heya, funny man, how are ya?"

"Good, where are the others?"

"Either lost or slow as fuck," Altrive chuckled. 

Soon more of the group trickled in; Carson being last because he kept getting stopped by eager fans. 

"I don't mind it, but I do want to see my friends, yaknow," Carson chuckled. The whole group didn't really want to stay at the convention the whole time, but after a while they met up with more friends and interacted with fans, having a wholesome time. 

As everyone sat around, Ted suddenly stood up, clearing his throat in a loud, exaggerated way to catch everyone's attention.

"I'm hosting a party for everyone!" Ted's loud, booming voice finally got the attention of the last of the chatterbugs. 

"Will there be cake?!" Cooper glared at Travis, chuckling.

"Yes, Travis-- any more questions?"

"Is this why you asked us to bring nice clothes or a costume?" Ted smirked at Josh, nodding.

"Exactly."

Later that night the group met up at a venue, ready to meet up with the others, including Schlatt, Nick, Connor and others. Ted was, quite obviously, in his milkman outfit, the rest of the boys in nice clothes. Schlatt had decided to wear a suit, looking quite like his Minecraft skin.

Josh also had a costume; a white dress shirt with a gold and black vest and black dress pants. Carson looked over at the boy as he walked over, feeling his face heat up. 

Oh my god...he's deadass the best-looking here.

Carson knew he couldn't lie about his feelings anymore; he really liked Josh. He could almost say he loved the quiet, black-haired boy. His cute giggles, how nerdy he was sometimes, the fact that his dumb-funny humor fit Carson's perfectly. He was even a pretty good artist, at least to Carson.

"Carson, why the hell are you staring at Josh?"

Carson was completely caught off guard by Cooper, snapping out of his trance. 

"Uuh! Uh--what?" Cooper laughed, and pretty loud too cause it caught the attention of some of the others. Carson gave Cooper a stern look that basically said, "Don't you dare tell them."

"Carson said a dumb joke, that's all."

"What was it?" Travis's words were followed by a chorus of agreements. Carson's brain practically scrambled as he tried to think of a dumb joke. 

Much to Carson's luck, they arrived at the venue. Travis immediately rushed in, prompting Cooper to chase after him. Music was already blaring inside, and some were dancing. Horribly. Travis had broke into song for some reason and Cooper was going along with it. Josh went into a corner with Connor and Junky, stealing all the punch. Carson left to find Schlatt.

"Schlatt? I have a question."

"Sure! What's up dude?" Schlatt smiled at Carson, who just nodded wearily at the shorter.

"I...I think I might be in love."

"Oooo," Schlatt cooed, elbowing Carson. "Who's the lucky gal, eh?"

"Guy. Lucky guy, I guess. It's Josh, I just-- something about him, he's so funny, adorable, good-looking, and gosh that outfit doesn't help. He looks amazing." Schlatt looked pleasantly surprised, all the while, smirking. 

"Well, are you going to do something about this hard crush of yours?" Carson's eyes widened.

"Do something about it?! Schlatt, Josh isn't gay!"

"Has he ever said so?"

"..." Schlatt laughed at Carson's sudden confused expression. "That's what I thought. Go ask him to dance, he's right over there and this song is perfect for that." 

Carson raised his head, listening. Dizzy on the comedown? Good timing, i guess. Carson looked around, trying to find his crush.  
  
"Josh!" Carson finally spotted the black haired boy; he was sitting by Cooper and Ted, drinking punch. He looked up in surprise as Carson sped over to him.

"Josh, can I take you somewhere?"

"Uh, sure?"

"C'mere, come follow me."

Carson held out his hand, and Josh just looked at it, confused. 

"W-what?"

"Take my hand," Carson urged. Josh blinked a couple of times, wide-eyed; he set his cup down and grabbed Carson's hand. He started feeling his face flush. "Oh, don't blush in front of him," Josh urged himself under his breath, his voice drowned out by the music. Carson pulled Josh up, half-dragging him across the dancefloor. As the two reached the middle of the dancefloor, Travis walked over to Cooper and the two exchanged a surprised look. 

Carson raised his head, grinning, seeming distracted for a moment before looking back at Josh, who stood in front of Carson, confused as hell. 

"This will be super cheesy, but...yeah, uh," Carson chuckled, starting to sing along with the song;

"Would you come here and spin with me? I've been dying to get you dizzy..."

He walked forward, gazing at the shorter boy with a soft smile. Josh felt like he was in a fever dream; is his crush really asking him to dance? He raised his hands, but instead Carson rested one hand on Josh's waist and the other grabbed his left, intertwining their fingers as he sung;

"...Find a way up into your head, so I can make you feel like new again."

They twirled around, Josh the whole time staring into Carson's bright, grey-blue eyes. God his eyes are beautiful, the boy mused. Excited butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he felt Carson's grip on his waist get a bit tighter. Together they sang along with the song, Carson lowering his head till their noses and foreheads brushed. When the song winded down, Carson took his hand off Josh's and rested it on the back of the boy's head. He leaned in, and they kissed deeply, their eyes closing. Josh's whole body shuddered excitedly, goosebumps on his neck. Carson pulled away, the lights illuminating his beet red face. 

"I love you," Carson whispered.

"I...I love you too," Josh breathed, his eyes wide. He couldn't believe this was even happening. "I thought you weren't gay...?"

Carson chuckled, but before he could reply, a shout came from across the room.

"Great job Carson!"

Both boys looked over to see Schlatt jumping and clapping excitedly. Carson laughed, turning to Josh and explaining that he told Schlatt about his crush and Schlatt's idea. The rest of the group looked bewildered, but at the same time, happy for the unexpected pair.

Another song came on, catching Carson's attention.

Work This Body, fuck yes!

He looked over at Josh, smirking deviously. 

"Let's dance some more, shall we?"


	4. Autumn Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carson decides to have a little fun, ruining Josh's hard work  
Carson x Josh

≪━─━─━─━─◈─━─━─━─━≫

It was late September. The air was crisp and cool, and leaves were slowly falling from the trees. Josh was helping with raking all the leaves in the front yard. Cooper was teaching Travis how to properly ollie in the street by the curb; Carson was inside, scheming. 

Josh had a pretty big pile of leaves beside him, some crunchy and dead, others various shades of red, orange and yellow. Josh kept a couple to himself, for himself and for Carson. He was almost done, there were still some underneath the large ash tree that was close to the house. 

Carson had decided that he was going to jump into the pile. "Why not? Might as well be a kid again," he had figured. Carson opened the back door, stepping out onto their deck. They had yet to clean it up and paint it. He plodded down the steps, making a left turn for the gate. He quietly opened it, shut it, then snuck up to the tree. The trunk was so large that Carson wasn't visible from the other side. He peered out from behind it, only a couple feet from the large leaf pile. The blonde slowly backed up before bolting towards the loose pile.

"Cannonball!" Carson leaped into the pile, sending leaves showering everywhere. Josh's jaw dropped along with the rake. He stood there, glowering at Carson, his feathers clearly ruffled.

"Carson! You troglodyte! It took almost two hours to rake all this and now you've ruined all my hard work!" Carson laughed hysterically, grabbing Josh's arm and pulling him down into the pile.

"Don't be so grumpy, have some fun!" Carson grabbed a handful of leaves and showered them onto Josh, who shook his head.

"You'd be mad too."

"Bet."

Carson leaned his head up and pressed kissed against Josh's nose, making the smaller smile and roll his eyes. He got off Carson and flopped down beside him, exhausted. 

"You're helping me rake, now, bitch boy." Josh later regretted that decision. You cannot trust Carson.


	5. Tooth Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis just got his wisdom teeth removed. He is still high as a kite and thinks he saw the tooth fairy
> 
> Travis x Cooper(sorta, not much shippy stuff, it's more like a silly drabble.)

≪━─━─━─━─◈─━─━─━─━≫

Travis had just gotten his wisdom teeth removed, and, well. He was pretty high.

"Coophie, I swearrrrrrr! I sthaw her!"

"Travis--" Carson broke off with a barking laughter. "Are you sure it's a she?" 

Travis went silent which made Carson laugh harder. "Uhuh!! Whyyy elsth wasth sthhe wearingth a dressth??" I laughed at his slurred words, caused by the cotton in his mouth.

"Travis the tooth fairy doesn't exist and she certainly wouldn't be watching you get teeth removed." Travia glared at me and tried to stick his tongue out.

"Travis quit the cotton will fall out!" He blinked, surprised, but nonetheless continued with his spiel. "Coophie I really sthaw her!" I rolled my eyes, ruffling his curly hair while chuckling. 

"Travis you're high."

"Huh? But we're on the ground." Carson wheezed and I smacked him.

"You guys are distracting the driver, shut up," Noah shouted. Travis laughed, or tried to, it was just a very slurred giggle. 

"Noah please help us try to tell Travis that the tooth fairy isn't real and that he's off his rocker?!" Noah laughed, just saying,"No." 

I looked back over at Travis to see that he was passed out asleep, mouth hung slightly open. I chucked, patting his arm, and I saw his eyes flicker open for a moment before shutting again. 

"What a cutie."


	6. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis has a dangerous secret. And things get out of hand when his best friend says something that cannot really be taken back.
> 
> Travis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight blood & death warning

≪━─━─━─━─◈─━─━─━─━≫

Don't we all have secrets? Some, worse than others. Some are so subtle that you might forget. Others may nag at your mind like a little, annoying mosquito.

I have a horrible secret. Something that nobody knows because nobody would understand. Not even my Coopie.

If I were to tell people that I turn into a huge, rabid dog when I'm angry/upset, they'd just call me a furry, or a kinnie. But, I mean, I am already a furry. My mom had gotten me a fursuit as a birthday gift, and well. The boys don't like it. Carson is a little less afraid of it than the others but he still is lenient when I wear it.

So telling them my secret would make things worse. But I don't want them to find out the hard way, either. That doesn't go as planned though. 

I strode out into the kitchen, where Cooper was wiping the counter down. Josh was over for his birthday, sat on the couch beside Carson. They had just finished streaming. Noah was in the kitchen with his girlfriend chatting with Carson.

"Hey, Coopie-"

"Don't call me that."

I stared in surprise at Cooper. What?!

"W-what...? Cooper you've always--"

Cooper glared at me, his eyes narrowed. "Well, things have changed, Travis. You're just fueling the creepy Tumblr fangirls at this point, and it's gone beyond just you calling me that," he snapped. At this point, all the eyes in the room were on us. I felt hot with embarrassment, but also, anger. I took a deep breath, knowing that I couldn't reveal my secret. 

"But, Coopi-- Cooper-"

"Just stop Travis, I'm tired of this childish nickname. It's gone too far and now I'm just uncomfortable every time I look at my chat."

I stood there, hurt. This has always been our thing and now he's mad at me? For people we cannot control?

"Cooper, it isn't Travis' fault--"

"Carson, shut up! Would you like to be drawn with a tail?!"

Snap.

Everything from there was a blur, but I felt myself changing.

I wish I could control this.

Cooper's POV

I backed up in shock as I stared at what was in front of me.

"Travis?!" 

What stood there terrified me. There stood a huge Shiba Inu. The thing was as big as a bear, with large, slavering jaws that dripped some sort of green pus. Its fur was bushed up, spiky, and very matted and dirty. It had long, sharp claws and glowing yellow eyes.

The thing slunk towards me, a loud deep growl in its throat. Josh had backed away, fear evident in his wide eyes. He had his hand on the front door handle, ready to bolt. Carson had stood up, frozen but seeming ready to jump and attack the creature at any moment. Noah was stood in front of his terrified girlfriend, backed against the corner by the fridge.

"T-Travis," Carson choked out. The dog turned his head, his eyes bright with rage.

"Travis, I'm sorry," I whispered. Travis turned his head, growling again. He slunk towards me and I backed up, terrified.

"Travis please this isn't like you!" Carson shouted. 

"C-Carson don't spook him!" Josh's hushed, shaky whisper sounded from across the room. He was visibly shaking. The monster snarled, and he opened his jaws to let out a couple of deep, almost demonic barks.

And before I could react, the monster lunged. 

Travis's POV

Attack.

I lunged for Cooper, sinking my teeth in his arm. I heard a loud shout and I felt hands on my scruff. Turning around, I swipe my claws at Carson, catching his side. He fell off me and I lunged for Cooper again. He kicked at me and I barked angrily, flattening my ears. 

Payback.

Cooper's POV

The stabbing pain in my arm increased and I yelled out in pain. The dog turned around as Carson came up behind it.

"Carson, watch ou--"

Carson yelled out in pain as he got scratched on his side. He stumbled and caught himself on the counter. His glasses fell off and cracked on the ground. Josh threw the door open and bolted, his phone in his hand. Fucking asshole.

I kicked out as hard as I could, which only seemed to anger him more. The creature barked at me and flattened it's ears.

"Don't make me, Travis, back it up!" Noah was holding a steak knife in his shaky hands, pointing it at the dog. The creature slunk back, releasing my arm. I groaned, holding my arm against me. The creature slowly sat down, and finally Travis was back. He collapsed to the ground. 

Everyone was frozen. Josh slowly walked in, his eyes wide. Noah sat the knife down and his girlfriend peered out at Travis. Carson was slunk over by the counter, his eyes shut tight. He seemed to be bleeding out quite a lot. I looked at my own arm, and compared to him I had hardly a scratch.

"We've got to help Carson." I stood up, groaning with the effort. 

"Josh, where did you run off to?" 

"I left to call a fucking ambulance and the animal control!"

I sighed, shaking my head. The animal control wouldn't believe you.

Josh saw Carson's state and cried out, looking sick. I quickly rushed to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. When I returned Josh snatched it out of my hand and picked up the boy. Carson groaned, his eyes still squeezed shut. Josh tightly wrapped the towel around Carson's side. Travis had quite possibly hit the worse spot, his side by his ribs. The claw marks were deep.

"F-fuck--" Carson let out a shaky breath, tears running down his cheeks. Josh held him tight, crying on his shoulder. Blood was already soaking the towel.

"M-my glasses.." His eyes sparkled with tears, and he blinked them shut again. 

"Cooper..."

We all turned our heads towards Travis at the whisper. The boy had sat up and was observing Carson with hurt in his eyes.

I lunged foward and grabbed him, pinning him against the counter. 

"What the fuck are you?! You're just a fucking monster! Carson is bleeding to death and it's all your fault!" Tears were streaming down his face and before he could reply a weak, strained voice interrupted us.

"Cooper let him go." I glared at Carson.

"It was Travis that attacked you and now you're pitying h--"

"Let him go!" I grumbled under my breath, releasing Travis. I backed up and grabbed the knife. 

"Cooper!" Carson glared at me again, yelling, "Drop the fucking knife and--" He cut off as he choked in a breath.

"Carson, Carson calm..." Josh rubbed his back as the blonde lowered his head, breathing shakily as pain seemed to take over again. He went a little more limp, his breathing shallow. Sirens sounded in the distance.

"C-Carson! Carson pl--"

"Josh..."

Josh stopped, staring around in panic. "I love you."

He choked out a cry as Carson went limp in his arms.

Travis' POV

I smacked my hand over my mouth ar Carson's last words. Josh's cry afterwards was rather bloodcurdling.

Euphoria took over my body and I felt sick. I cried out as hands closed around my throat. Im being choked!

Josh held me against the counter, angry tears streaming down his cheeks. His hands, arms and shirt were stained with blood.

"You killed him!" Josh hit and kicked me, and I just took the blows, feeling numb as I sunk to the ground. Josh was pulled away by Noah and the boy returned to Carson's side, sobbing. My mind was blank as I stared around the room. 

My eyes landed on Carson's cracked glasses that were on the ground and I finally crumbled.


	7. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carson takes Josh back to every place where they've had a date. Then he pops the question.

≪━─━─━─━─◈─━─━─━─━≫

"Josh!"

"Joooosh! Wake the fuck up!"

Josh groaned, rolling over. "Leaph me alphone," He groaned, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Come oooooon! We're going on a very important car ride, Joshua, get up!"

"Donpht call me phat," Josh grumbled. He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"10:30, lazy ass," Carson chuckled. "We're going on a very important trip, come on!" Josh perked up at that, wondering where he'd be going with his boyfriend of four years.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Carson turned and winked, throwing his shirt off. He dressed into an outfit consisting of just cargo shorts and a grey T-shirt. Typical Carson.

Josh stood up and threw on his annoying orange hoodie with black jeans. Carson laughed at the boy.

"You're gonna wear that? Okey," He chuckled. Josh rolled his eyes, and was about to say something but Carson cut him off with a kiss. He melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Carson's waist.

"Im glad you can finally kiss decently," Josh teased when he pulled away. Carson laughed, pushing him away. 

They hopped in the car and went to the first destination of many that were to come: Fazoli's.

"Carson why are we at Fazoli's?" Carson smiled, parking the car.

"Remember? This was where I first took you after asking if you wanted a date." Josh's eyes widened, remembering the fateful day when their food was so delayed they left and had food at home while watching a movie. They cuddled that night and fell asleep on each other.

"Im still mad that our food never came," Josh chuckled, smiling fondly.

Carson pulled out of the parking lot, headed to their next destination. Josh grabbed the AUX cord, deciding to play their favorite song: Dizzy On The Comedown. Carson smiled, tears pricking his eyes. Fuck, I'm nervous. I hope I don't screw this up.

He pulled up to the spot of their second date: Golden Gate Park. Carson smiled, getting out with Josh.

"Why are we here?" 

"This was our second date spot." Carson smiled, holding out his hand. Josh grabbed it, his face flushing. They walked around the beautiful park, taking in the scenery. They walked in a comfortable silence, which spoke volumes. Carson had managed to get a park-goer to take a photo of Carson and Josh kissing in front of the Golden Gate Bridge; posting it with the caption, "Our last date."

"Carson what did you mean by, 'Our last date?'" Josh smiled at the photo; it looked nice. 

"Oh, nothing." Carson smirked, his eyes on the road as he navigated to the third location; an Applebee's. When they pulled up, Josh broke into laughter.

"Oh ok, our third date? Horrible!" Carson laughed, remembering the several food mistakes and when Josh spilled his milk everywhere. 

"You really did cry over spilt milk!" Josh smacked Carson, giggling. Carson pulled out, throwing Josh a look.

"Don't worry, we aren't getting anything here."

They stopped at a couple more places; Muir Woods, Chinatown, and finally, a wood-fired pizza place, where they had gone on a special dinner date just two days ago.

"Carson, don't." The blonde smirked deviously.

"Wood fired pizza...?"

"Carson!"

"How will pizza...get a job now?!" Carson laughed at Josh's dead expression. He remembered how, whenever he saw an employee, he'd call them over and tell them the joke. Most of them found it hilarious.

As Carson drove to the last place, his nerves were shot like no tomorrow. He was scared, what he was about to do was something he couldn't fuck up. It means everything. 

"The Japanese gardens..." Josh smiled. This was his favorite spot, and where his favorite date out of all of them took place. Carson took Josh's hand and they walked through the park, Carson secretly taking a couple of photos of Josh, posting them with the caption, "Wish me good luck guys." 

"Josh."

The boy turned around, not expecting to see Carson kneeled on one knee when he did. He froze, his eyes widening. Carson chuckled, giving Josh a soft smile.

"I'm not gonna try and be emotional so I'll just cut right to the question. Im nervous." Josh chuckled along with some people that were watching. His heart was pounding. Is he about to pop the question?! No way, no fucking way. Carson fiddled for the box before opening it.

"Will you marry m--"

"Yes." 

Carson stood up, taking Josh's hand and sliding the ring onto it, rather ungracefully. He chucked, looking at Josh who had tears streaming down his cheeks and the widest smile he's ever seen on the boy. They both leaned foward and kissed as people who were watching from the outside clapped for the happy couple. Carson pulled away and for the first time in years, he cried. They held each other for what seemed like hours before Carson pulled back. He grabbed Josh's hand, taking a picture and posting it with the caption,

"Josh isn't my boyfriend anymore. He's my fiancé."


	8. Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh comes out to his parents, and they don't accept him. He's lucky, though, to have such a good boyfriend.  
Josh x Carson

≪━─━─━─━─◈─━─━─━─━≫

I stared at my parents, completely confused.

"But-- you guys know Carson! He isn't bad--"

"Joshua. We don't think it is good for you to be gay. It's unhealthy--"

"It's just love!" Anger shot through me as I yelled at them. "Why don't you get it?! It's the same as any relationship, we just happen to be of the same gender!"

"That's the issue!" My dad shouldered his way in front so that he was nose-to-nose with me. Tears started to prick the corners of my eyes, I tried to blink them away but one rolled down my cheek.

"No son of mine will be gay. Out. And you better not run your sorry little ass over to Carson." 

I backed away, and then shot towards my room. I shut the door and locked it, instantly calling Carson. He's the only one I can go to. Maybe Cooper can pick me up so it looks like I'm going to his house.

Carson didn't pick up, and I felt my chest tighten more and more as I tried to get a hold of him. Finally, after probably the tenth call he answered.

"Josh? I'm streaming, wh--"

"Carson--" I sniffled, trying not to sob. "I-I need to c-come over--" I choked out a sob and I heard something muffled on his end.

"Josh-- oh dear...I can't drive but I'll have Cooper come and get you. I'll be with him."

"No--no you can't. I need to pack all my things... I'm being kicked out. I came out to my parents and now they're mad. They don't want me near you."

Carson sniffed. "Shit, dude...Im so sorry. I'll tell Cooper what's going on. Our car should be big enough for your things."

"Ok. See you soon..."

"Ok. I love you, Josh, it'll all be ok." Carson chuckled a bit. "I can give you cuddles when you get here." I smiled.

"Sounds perfect, woo. Maybe a movie too?" 

"Of course. Anything for you. We have a spare bedroom, you could set you office up, and store your things in there. Obviously, you'll sleep with me." I nodded. 

"Ok, I gotta pack."

"Got it, I'll have Cooper tell you when he leaves and arrives, all that shit."

After hanging up, I got up and grabbed boxes from the attic. I packed rather quickly, using up 5 boxes and a suitcase. I sat on my bed, watching Carson's stream. I beamed to myself; hearing his adorable laugh made me feel better.

I finally got the text from Cooper. I got up and let him into the house, and soon we had everything crammed into the car. I didn't say goodbye to my parents, considering they wouldn't bat an eye, but I said bye to my siblings and my dogs. 

"I'm sorry to hear about that," Cooper said as we started down the highway. "Even your mom agreed?"

"Yeah." I blinked, not wanting to cry again. In my peripheral I saw Cooper throw me a sympathetic smile.

"It's ok, I'm sure they might come around to it once they see how loving Carson is, and how happy you are." I shrugged, replying in a hushed voice, "I guess."

When we arrived, Cooper got all my stuff in the spare. I quickly headed to Carson's bedroom, cracking open the door. He was making his bed. 

"Woo?" I walked in, shutting the door. He had his earbuds in, and I chuckled when I heard some Japanese music blaring from them. Typical Carson.

I walked up behind him and threw my arms around his waist. He looked behind me and grinned, taking his earbuds out.

"You're here!" He turned around and hugged me tightly, rubbing my back. I felt too happy to cry again.

He pulled back and our lips met briefly; the kiss felt so good, I genuinely missed it. I ran my hands through his hair, smiling into the kiss.

He pulled back, but kept his face close to mine.

"You ok now?"

"Yeah. I'm just glad I'm with you."

He smiled and pecked my nose. "Alright. I have a movie picked out, so let's settle down."

Carson picked his favorite movie, A Silent Voice. After a bit I snuggled up to his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist. I felt tired enough to sleep. Carson wrapped his arms around me, resting his head close to mine. I felt myself drift off in his arms, the only thing on my mind being him. 

Boy am I lucky.


	9. Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The foresr is gone. But they saved one piece of   
Neglected Space sequel

≪━─━─━─━─◈─━─━─━─━≫

The last time Carson stepped foot into the woods was for a photoshoot. Altrive was over, and Carson wanted photos of the woods, and of him and Josh. They were out there for 4 hours. It was the happiest the pair had been in a long time. Running the overgrown foot trails, their legs scratched up by the brambles. They didn't give a single fuck. They played the piano happily; Carson trying to, very badly, play Revenge on it. Altrive played some Minecraft music on it. Despite being out of tune it was pretty.

The next day, it begun.

Carson had woken up to the loud rumble of construction. He thought they were finishing that one house across the street. He was wrong.

"I have to save it!" Carson had bolted out of the house in a panic. It was the fastest he'd ever ran; you'd think he was being chased by a hundred bears.

The workers weren't near the building, not yet. Carson stood, staring; after all, how was he supposed to get a grand piano to his house from the middle of the woods? He called Cooper for help and three hours later it was in their basement. The workers had reached the building by then.

The woods were almost completely gone.

By then Josh was awake comforting the sad, sluggish Carson. When he heard what was happening he was furious.

"So our letter was ignored? Ok, perfect. That's fine!" 

Later Josh tried to get Carson enthusiastic about the fact that they barely managed to save the piano, and that they had photos of the woods.

"Photos aren't enough." 

"The piano was only a fracture of that place."

Their neglected space had turned to dust.


	10. Silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh moves to a new school in the middle of 5th grade. Thankfully, it really is a new start for him.

≪━─━─━─━─◈─━─━─━─━≫

I am the new kid, and I am scared.

I squirmed as the eyes in the classroom pierced into me. I hate being in front of a crowd. Even just 20 kids.

"Everyone, this is our new student, Josh. I expect everyone to help him out and treat him with respect." The teacher seemed to single out a couple of kids with her glare. Sara continued.

"Josh, would you like to introduce yourself?" I gulped, fear running through my veins. I certainly am not a 5th grader mentally. 

"U-uh, h-hello...I'm Josh--well, you...you know that." I shuddered, breathing in shakily. "I moved here from California...um..yeah, I really like history, I...like you play video games..." I trailed off, my fear clogging my throat. Someone in the front row caught my eye and smiled sympathetically.

"Alright, Josh! Well, you may take yur seat. You sit by Travis, right over there." She pointed to a seat by a smapl, curly-haired boy. He had a shiba inu hoodie on, and he smiled happily as I walked over. I managed a crooked smile as I sat next to him. The teacher started to talk about a project for social studies, which peaked my interest. It was something to do with Germany, about different people in their history.

"Josh, you don't have to do the project if you don't wish to, you're exempt."

"Can I still do it..?" The teacher smiled. "Of course!" She contined on, telling us to pick a partner. I gulped, my eyes travelling around the room nervously as everyone already seemed know each other. So who will work with me? Can I work alo--

"Hey, Josh, right?" I looked up, and it happened to be the boy that had caught my eye earlier. 

"Yeah..?"

"I'm Carson, want to be my partner?" My eyes widened in surprise. "R-really?"

"Of course! I want to get to know you!" I shrugged, chuckling out, "Well I'm not that interesting." 

"I don't think that's true." I chuckled at Carson. He seemed sweet.

It was finally time for recess. Because of the rain we had recess indoors. Carson had introduced me to more of his friends; Travis and Altrive. Travis was the boy with the shiba inu hoodie. We had decided to play Break the Ice. After a bit I got up to get a drink; before I could return two boys stopped me. One had long, thin black hair and the other had long, slightly curly blonde hair. 

"Hello, little nerd boy." They both chuckled. 

I blinked, confused. "Uh..d-do you guys..want something?" They both laughed harder. 

The blond haired boy turned around. "Carson? Why are you hanging out with...with him?" The boy with the long, thin hair groaned. "He's always been soft." I sniffed. The blonde turned around.

"Gonna cry, little baby? Huh? Wanna run to your mommy?" 

"Cooper, Schlatt, back off!" Carson stood up, looking annoyed. The thin haired boy, assumingly Schlatt, turned around.

"Stay out of this Carson. You're just as soft as this loser is." My eyes pricked with tears. I thought I'd escape the bullying here. 

"Aww, cry cry cry!"

"Just leave me alone!" A tear rolled down my cheek. He sounds like my father. Carson came over, shouldering his way in between us.

"Get out of here! Remember what Sara said?"

"I don't care about what she says!"

Schlatt surged forward and smacked Carson. I gasped, shouting, "Stop! Just stop!" 

"Shut up! Don't tell us what to do!" Cooper punched me and I fell back, sobbing out. 

"Schlatt, stop!" Another boy ran over and grabbed him. At that moment, the teacher walked back in. 

"What ia going on? Can I not trust you two? Cooper, Schlatt, sit down." 

Sara went over to scold the two. Carson stood up, groaning.

"Are you ok? I'm Wilbur, by the way." The brown haired boy that came over to stop Schlatt walked over to me, smiling a bit. I nodded, despite feeling terrible.

"Josh-- oh my," Carson came over and hugged me tight. I cried on his shoulder, feeling horrible.

"He sounded so much like my dad," I whispered. Carson pulled back, confused. "Huh?"

"My dad...he hates me," I whispered. "He yells at me a lot...a-and--" I sniffled, trying not to cry but it didn't work. Another tear ran down my cheek. 

"I'm..." Carson sighed and hugged me again. "I'm so sorry. They're mean, we should've warned you. And I'm sorry about your dad."

I smiled. "It's ok. I've got you and some awesome friends with me now."


End file.
